The subject matter disclosed herein relates to engine monitoring and, more specifically, to methods and systems for portable engine health monitoring.
Various engines (e.g., reciprocating and/or gas turbine engines) are widely used throughout many different industries. As the engines are used over time, their components may deteriorate and lead to inefficient operation and/or an undesirable maintenance event of the engine. In some instances, the engines do not include a way to monitor their health. In other instances, the engines may include non-movable, built-in sensors to monitor various characteristics of the components and the engines as a whole. However, the sensors that are used typically may not be placed in appropriate places or relocated on the engines to detect certain faults. Thus, it is desirable to enhance engine health monitoring.